


Starlight

by CarolinesEcho (shopgirl152)



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fanfic contest entry, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Marriage Proposal, Moonlit picnic, One Shot, Picnics, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Stargazing, sunny dale fanfic club entry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:16:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shopgirl152/pseuds/CarolinesEcho
Summary: On a starry night in Sunnydale, Willow and Tara share a romantic picnic on the UC Sunydale football field and Tara asks Willow a very important question.





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Sunnydale Fanfic Club May-July Fanfic contest.
> 
> Theme: Stars  
> Challenge Object: The football (Buffy tosses with Riley on the beach)

"Wh-why are we levitating a football?" Tara sat crossed legged on the grass, intently watching the girl across from her. "Willow?"

"Shhh...I'm levitating."

Tara cracked a smile. "You mean the football's levitating."

The ball shuddered for a moment in the air, barely discernible in the darkness. It dropped slightly before shooting above Tara's head, making a beeline down the UC Sunnydale football field.

Willow murmured an incantation under her breath, the ball plummeting to earth in a mad dash to meet the ground before stopping inches above the grass, a bright white orb encircling it. It twirled a few times before skipping and bouncing over the fifty yard line, tilting just enough to make it over the final length of the field.

"Goal," Tara whispered, leaning forward and placing a chaste kiss to Willow's lips.

The football was still, the white orb slowly losing its glow as Willow kissed her back, smiling against her lips. "You made me lose my concentration."

"S-sorry."

"It's okay. I was out of practice anyway." Willow leaned in, gently pushing Tara down towards the damp picnic blanket. "Your lips taste like wine."

"So do yours."

"And cheese."

"And vinegar..." Tara's eyes slipped closed and Willow broke contact, sitting up.

"Vinegar?" She licked her lips and grinned. "Oh, the vinegar potato chips we brought." Her mouth watered. "Do we still have those or did we eat them all?"

Tara raised herself onto her elbows, pulling something from the picnic basket next to her. "I-I think they're all...gone."

"Oh pooh." Willow frowned. "Your lips made me crave them."

"We-we still have some wine left. And dessert."

"You made dessert?" Across the field, the football shot into the air, zooming down the field towards them. Without looking, Willow shot a hand up, catching the ball.

Tara blinked. "H-how did you do that? I thought you said--"

"You broke my concentration? Yeah. But it's back now." She grinned cheekily. "My spells have gotten better; the concentration comes back quicker." She laid the football in her lap, gently tossing it upwards. "We should probably give this back to Riley." Tara smiled. "What?"

"Nothing."

Willow shrugged, tossing the football over her shoulder. "Eh. We'll give it back to him tomorrow." She motioned to the picnic basket. "So. Dessert?"

* * *

"Mmm...that was good." Willow smiled, nuzzling against Tara as the pair lay on the grass, looking up at the star filled sky. "Are you buzzed?" She giggled, pressing a kiss to the witch's neck. "I'm just buzzed enough to be uninhabited."

Tara chuckled. "You mean uninhibited."

"That too." Willow sighed, rolling all the way onto her back, clasping Tara's hand. "The stars are so pretty." She pointed upward. "Look, is-is that Ursa Major?"

"I think so. And there's...Orion's belt."

"Ursa Minor..."

"The big dipper!" Both girls shouted at the same time, dissolving into laughter.

Tara absently rubbed a thumb over Willow's hand. "It's like a whole city up there..."

Willow smirked. "City of stars, are you shining just for me? City of stars, there's so much that I can't see. Who knows? I felt it from the first embrace I shared with you."

"That now our dreams...they've finally come true..." Tara murmured. "I didn't know you sang."

Willow yawned, rolling over onto her side, laying her head on Tara's chest and curling into her. "I don't. Only for you." She sighed in contentment. "This is nice."

"Y-yes it is." Tara blushed, thankful for the darkness. "Willow? Will...will you be mine?"

"I'm already yours."

Tara sat up, pulling Willow up with her. "No. Will you BE MINE. Forever?"

Willow's eyes widened in surprise. "Are..." she swallowed. "Are you saying...wait, are-are you asking..."

The blush deepend as Tara released Willow's hand, pulling a black box from the pocket of her dress. She opened it, revealing a beautiful ring that sparkled in the starlight. "Willow? Will you marry me?”

Willow stared at the box in shock, taking it from the other’s witch’s hand. “Oh Tara. Are-are you sure? Do you…really want me to marry you? I mean, well, you know, it’s kind of a commitment and—“

“I-I mean it. I-I want to marry you. I love you Willow.”

Willow’s eyes filled with tears. “Yes. I’ll marry you.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I first heard about The Sunnydale Fanfic Club when I was at Whedoncon earlier this year. They had a panel and talked about the fanfic contest. When I heard the challenge was stars, I remembered I had a Tillow fanfic scrap lying around that involved Willow and Tara stargazing. So I used what I had already written years and years ago and made it into a full story.


End file.
